


Loving You Is A Losing Game

by Prince_Of_Death



Series: Just Dream SMP Angst For Y'all To Cry Over [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fundy Watches His Dad Get Killed By His Grandfather, Gen, Heavy Angst, I need help, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Death/pseuds/Prince_Of_Death
Summary: You saw the Tags, Fundy literally had to watch as his dad got killed by his granddad, it hurt me as much as it hurt youOh wow, it's a lot shorter now that I realize it, huh.Enjoy!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Just Dream SMP Angst For Y'all To Cry Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198283
Kudos: 5





	Loving You Is A Losing Game

**The soft brown eyes of a proud father looked down to meet the eyes of his beautiful daughter. Wilbur, with his arms, gently crossed over his chest, watches his lovely daughter as she plays around.**

**Fundy looks up to see her dad with a soft smile that lit up the stars in the dark, her tail wagged back and forth in joy as her small frown turned into a smile of cheer for her Papa.**

_ All I know, All I know _

Now the grown-up Fundy watches in trepidation, his face fell into an even deeper frown of... sorrow. 

He watched as his country blew up, the sounds of screaming from his friends and the—former country's citizens rang out through the Fox's ears like a ringing bell.

He watched as his grandfather—with deep pain laced in his eyes, stab his beloved middle son, blood running down the sword as it exited through the man that Fundy once called 'dad'. 

The shock of the painful stab etched into Wilbur's face, suddenly—there was a gentle look that overcame the shock from before, a look that signified he had accepted what happened to him.

He looked over to meet his son's gaze, the look he gave conveyed the saying, "it's okay, I'm sorry for what I did, I love you." 

Phil, Fundy's grandfather, looked defeated at having to do this to  _ his own son _ , but he had to. The pain reverberated through to Fundy as well, causing his eyes to shimmer with tears. Within time, the tears ran down his cheeks like a waterfall of **_agony._ **

_ Loving you is a losing game _

Fundy whispers as he lets the tears fall in repetition to his undying sorrow.


End file.
